disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grotta
Grotta is a bossy fliegel who appears in the Sofia the First episode "The Fliegel Has Landed" as the main antagonist. Background Personality Grotta is a mean-spirted and bossy fliegel who's a typical bully as shown when she states "When I'm not happy, nobody's happy." According to Flinch, she's not an understanding person. She's shown to not take criticism well as shown when she tries to zap Flinch after he tells her awesomer isn't a real word. She's also shown to be afraid of the dark. It's shown that the main reason she's mean is because she doesn't know how to be nice. Physical Appearance Fliegels are small and measure up to the size of an average fairy. She has a slender figure, clear golden wings, light periwinkle skin, dark red lips, purple eyes, periwinkle shaded eyelids, and long black hair with red streaks that measures down to the waist. Her signature outfit is a long-sleeved cyan dress and wears a golden belt decorated in purple jewels. She wears black slip-ons and a gold tiara that has fairy wings on the sides, and at the front sparkly insect like antennas that connect to a purple gem. Role in the series Grotta used to live in the Kingdom of Khaldune until she was chased out for her nasty behavior by an angry mob. She eventually took up residence in the cave under Enchancia Castle with Flinch, who was one of her many victims. She first appears after she steals Gnarlie's cave crystal. She demands that he get her more of she'll turn him into a salamander. He later comes back and tells her he could only get one. She gives him until her candle burns out to get more or "I'm coming for you." Sofia, who heard and saw everything comes back with Cedric. Cedric tries to get rid of her but she turns him into a salamander. After Teeny blurts out about the ceiling crystals, she tells Gnarlie to get her those. Sofia defends Gnarlie so Grotta uses her magic to kidnap her. She then tells Gnarlie she'll let the Princess go if he brings her the ceiling crystals. She is later seen bossing Flinch around to the disaproval of Sofia who angrily asks "Do you have to boss everyone around?" to which Grotta retorts "How else am I supposed to get what I want?" Gnarlie, who has had enough because of what she did to Sofia, comes back with the other trolls who make her free Sofia and undo what she did to Cedric and Flinch. Afterwards, she becomes friends with the trolls and Sofia. Trivia *Grotta has a similar hairstyle to Princess Ivy's, the main antagonist of "The Curse of Princess Ivy". Gallery Grotta1.JPG|"I'm a Fliegel, Grotta the Fliegel to you!" Grotta-Gnarlie1.JPG Grotta2.JPG Grotta3.JPG Grotta4.JPG The Fliegel Has Landed 12.png Grotta 5.JPG Sofia-Grotta.JPG Sofia-Grotta 2.JPG The Fliegel Has Landed 19.png The Fliegel Has Landed 20.png Grotta-Sofia.JPG Grotta 5-0.JPG Tea Party.JPG Category:Disney characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters